Shower of stars: an Ansoka drabble series
by Bkipper
Summary: Various peices of events in the shared journey between Master and Padawan. More one shots to come. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

**I don't own star wars; it belongs to George Lucas and co. I've never written a Star wars fic before, so this is new for me. Enjoy the heart warming one shots of our favorite Master-Padawan team, fellow Star wars fans**!

--

#1: Meteor showers

Anakin couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the light humidity that Abbaji was famous for, or maybe it was because his sleep schedule was always discombobulated. Or maybe it was the fact the he and his padawan were currently positioned on a planet that Yam-rii inhabited. He honestly and wholeheartedly could say that he didn't want to be eaten by such creatures... if they did eat humans… which was something he wasn't so sure of.

Whatever the reason was tonight, he just couldn't find comfort in sleeping. Skywalker lay on his blanket with his head cradled by his folded back arms, staring up at the low ceiling of the makeshift tent he and Ahsoka had put together just before nightfall. With a sigh, he sat up and crawled out the flap door, making sure not to disrupt his padawan, who was deeply wrapped in a cocoon of sleep on her own blue blanket.

The humid air felt less oppressive outside the tiny tent, Anakin gratefully noted. The spot they'd decided to camp in was not too far from another rainforest, the trees reaching up hundreds of feet to seemingly hold the night sky on their heavy limbs.

The sky itself deserved a good looking at. The velvet hue of darkness, constantly penetrated by laughing stars, rested silently over the endless land that tumbled and rose out of Skywalkers' view. The Jedi Knight kept his mature face to the heavens, finding comfort in the abstract maze of stars and the vast, unyielding shine of planets that lingered just outside of the system. It made him feel small… a feeling that brought both worry and reassurance.

Abruptly, a quivering star rocketed across the sky, its white form weaving through the starlit maze. Anakin's blue eyes traced the comet's short journey, his attention departing from it only when he could no longer see the glowing end of its tail. Another one dropped from the skies, fading quickly as its energy depleted quite fast. Soon, as if all jumping onto an indivisible bandwagon, more and more stars broke from their motionless positions in an effort to launch themselves as far as possible.

The meteor shower picked up momentum rather swiftly, and before long, tens of hundreds of stars were shooting this way and that to cover the majority of the skyline above Anakin's head. A slight sense of awe filled him, his eyes illuminated with the various comets that stung the atmosphere with their searing white energy. A sudden eagerness jolted his brain, and he turned to reach for his padawan.

The flap door was pushed aside as the Jedi knight softly crept to her side; the Togruta girl's back facing him. Her now crimson shoulders rose and fell like the land whenever she breathed, and any movement made her beaded braid slump even further down her tiny shoulder bone.

"Ahsoka." Anakin whispered, getting nothing but a sleepy muffled groan in response. "Snips, get up." He said a tad louder, daring to lightly touch her shoulder before she stirred.

Ahsoka flipped over in her sleep to face him, and she stretched like a cat; her legs straightening to reach the edge of her blanket and her arm bending back to make her shoulder pop comfortably. Her face then awoke, the maroon colored lips pursing before her petite yawn as her wide, childlike eyes crinkled open.

"What is it, master?" Ahsoka murmured with concern, her comment coming only after her vision had sleepily focused. Anakin now had the full attention of the livid glacier eyes his Padawan possessed, and wasted no time to keep such attention.

"I want you to see something." He rose off the knee he'd been crouching on, leaving swiftly through the tent door, a small star shooting across the minuscule piece of sky she'd seen before the door closed again. Her nature of being either too brave or too curious summoned her up, Ahsoka crawling out the tent with still lethargic legs. With one last tired move that involved rubbing her eye with a yawn, she took in the view, her arms dropping to her sides. Anakin felt himself smile when she gave a delighted gasp. The light sound of grass curling under her boots followed her to his side, the master and padawan humbled under the haze of shooting stars.

"I've… never seen this before… I've only read about it." Ahsoka muttered in a dazed manner, the majority of her mind set on the wonder of nature that had enwrapped her.

"Then it's a good thing I woke you up, huh?" Skywalker sent a grin to his padawan, who rolled her eyes playfully in return. The Togruta, after tilting her face back to the comets, let out a heavy breath in disbelief; she'd never really expected to see a meteor shower in her lifetime… with the war taking her here and there so fast. Her master put his hands on his hips to further tip his chin up to the skies; the movements turning her own chin up to glance up at him.

Anakin's usual determined and serious expression no longer lingered on his handsome face, a light smile playing on his lips. She only seen such a smile when they'd come out victorious in a battle or when she'd mastered something he'd taught her… never when observing. A beam of bright light flashed gingerly in front of her, and her eyes switched back to the heavens, afire with blazing stars.

The stars that could not be released from the skies grip twittered in excitement, or fear, as the moving comets burst past them. The meteors rocketed left and right, dashing furiously through space like panicked fighter ships. But what captivated the Jedi was the fact that no matter how many of the beautifully violent comets criss-crossed past one another, they never smashed. They never crashed into each other. They never dared to break the path of another, unconsciously respecting the journey of each star that had broken from the oppression of stillness.

Ahsoka's eyes refused to be pried from the sight that engulfed her, the blue orbs catching each falling star to reflect in their pupils. Her lekkus brushed over her collar as she twisted her head left and right, bringing her arms up to cross them snugly under her chest. Another awe struck sigh left her, Anakin's smile broadening. His ability to teach her, to take her under his wings, to guide her, surprised and enthralled him constantly. When she learned a new move after constant instruction, or learned to use the force another way under his guidance, his heart soared. At those moments, his pride in her ceased to falter. Yet, when she made a mistake, or when she tripped up to result in a failure, he refused to be disappointed completely. At those moments, his efforts to pull her back up ceased to falter.

However, he decided long ago, when she became restored after a mistake, the most invigorating emotion swelled in his heart. He still couldn't quite place every piece of said emotion yet, but it filled him so entirely that he was left to wonder if this was why Jedi happily took in Padawan.

Now, being able to show her another aspect of life he enjoyed so much, Anakin's heart soared again.

Unfortunately, Ahsoka noticed that the numbers of shooting comets began to decrease, and her smile fell lightly. Her white eyebrow markings crumpled in the tiniest manner, all of her birthmarks still alight from the now slowing meteor shower's glow.

"Disappointed, snips?" Anakin commented on her sudden change in attitude just as the comets faded out of the skyline. Now, the view looked similar to what Skywalker had seen when first exiting their tent. The sky hardened into immobility once more, the stars frozen in their spots to shiver lightly above the two. The sense of awe evaporated, leaving the Master and Padawan in an air of silence and tranquility that almost set off a ring in Anakin's ears. Ahsoka looked up at Skywalker, who in turn, glanced down at her. With the rolling land of Abbaji behind her, the immense sky above her, and the star light bathing her shoulders, she replied with a grin:

"No, Master… Disappointed would be the last word on my list."

~End~


	2. Chapter 2: Power

First of all, thank you Darth Comrade and Mirialin Moon for your reviews! Second of all, most of this chapter is about the force and yadda yadda (I like the first chapter better!)… I don't know all the abilities that one can do with the force, so if I got something wrong… eh, what can you do?

**Star wars not owned by me, owned by George Lucas and co…… Enjoy!**

--

#2: Power

Ahsoka threw her arms up in the air, fists clenched as she let out a whoop of triumph.

"WOO!! I WIN!" She hollered. "FINALLY!!"

Her master, Anakin Skywalker, reached her a few seconds later, breathing heavily as he slumped over."I told you, cheater…" She whipped her now annoyed face back to him; blue eyes alight as her padawan braid slapped her shoulder. "You can't use force jump in a _race._"

"And what am I supposed to do when you pass me, Master?" Her smart comment made him chuckle as he rose from his tired position.

"You're supposed to let me win." The Jedi's equally smart remark made her let out a disbelieving huff, a smile daring to breach her once annoyed expression.

"Remind me who the cheater is again?" Ahsoka asked with an eyebrow quirked, crossing her arms as her now laughing master walked past her, giving her shoulder a pat. She turned, following him with her bouncy gait. His long, smooth strides were ones that people complained about keeping up with, yet she never dreaded walking with him. Just to be by his side was more than enough.

"So snips, any guess as to why we're here?" Skywalker asked casually, his padawan tightening her eyebrow markings in quick thought as they stopped.

"Not really… I'm just here for the ride." She covered up her guess-less answer, Anakin covertly hiding his good natured shake of the head.

"Well, remember when you'd said how hard it was for you to meditate on the _Resolute_?"

"Don't tell me we came all this way to _meditate_!" Ahsoka burst out exasperatingly, her arms thrown out from her sides.

"Then I won't." Anakin's blue eyes settled down on Ahsoka, who looked slightly peeved. But her lack of retaliation let him know that she wasn't objecting to a nice meditation. He wasn't either.

They sat across from one another, perched on the enormous head of a towering statue in a town of ruins. The jungle that ruled the flat land of the planet had long worked its way into the stone ruins, trees and bushes sprouting from old shrines to gods that had been long lost with the people that once lived here. Flowers with groping vines had twisted all around the enormous statue the master and padawan sat upon, clawing gently at the worn face of the stone idol that possessed four eyes and two mouths, an entire tree nestled in the upturned palm of one of the non-broken arms.

Various birds of all colors and hues glided about on the weightless air, their smooth feathers bristling under hot gusts of wind. An unknown creature cawed venomously in a far off batch of jungle, and Anakin was suddenly glad they were up so high. Although, the beaming sun was not so kind to him, already singeing his neck and nose.

"Well master, are you going to meditate?" Ahsoka creaked one eye open, Anakin bringing his wandering eyes to his peeping padawan. She was already cross-legged and resting her hands on her knees, waiting for him to join her.

"Of course, Ahsoka." Skywalker broke a lopsided smile, crossing his feet and mirroring her position. He closed his ever alert eyes, sensing that she was finally assured that he was joining her and settling down for meditation.

Even with his eyes shut, Anakin kept his mind wandering; listening to the bird calls, insects buzzing wings, the occasional creak of a far away tree; the general hum of life. Why he'd wanted to come to the planet was sitting right across from him. Another thing to share. He hadn't missed the wonder-filled spark in her eyes when they'd found this place. He hadn't overlooked the sudden enthusiasm to look around; her curiosity was absolutely endless. So when he'd mentioned a race to the center of the ruins, he knew she would accept merrily.

The Jedi knight had thought he'd win since Ahsoka would naturally stray to explore, so he was left utterly surprised to see her keep pace with him all the way through the ghost city. He had been so close to winning, but then she'd thrown out the idea that the top of this statue's head would be the finish line, and launched herself up the side with force jump, leaving her aghast master in the dust.

So here they were, regaining their breath and taking in the marvelous scenery. Well, Skywalker figured wryly, not really. You couldn't really see much of the city with your eyes closed…

Nevertheless, the ruins and the planet itself offered such rich diversity and life that it made it easy for any Jedi to reach out with the force, something he'd wanted to keep Ahsoka skillful with.

Currently, she was already splaying out the force into the planet, each tree, beast, bird, flower, and bug under her peaceful radar. When she retracted such a force back to her, she was suddenly blinded by an enormous burst of force energy. Her master, no doubt. Ahsoka had gotten used to his immense amount of vigor in the force, the energy soothing as she knew that she was under his powerful protection. Not that she needed protection, of course…

But the way his energy was almost _alive_…the way it pulsed in battle, the way it seemed to ripple and pop when he was angry, the way it raised and fell like a slow wave when he was content… How she recognized the differences between his force and emotions left her shocked with herself. The togrutan child attempted to shake the feeling off.

"What's so surprising, snips?"

_Darn it. _

"Nothing, master." Ahsoka assured, her master not pressing on about the surprise that had flared in her force signature.

It then occurred to her that he was paying attention to her meditation. Not that it was something that hadn't been done before, but the thought of Anakin probing her mind while she meditated made her tense up. Her shoulders rose rigidly to brush her lekku, and she struggled to focus on reaching out with the force once more.

"Okay, Ahsoka. Now I _know _something's wrong." Anakin commented, making Ahsoka drop from her meditating pose and open her eyes. He did the same.

"How? Are you monitoring my meditation?" Ahsoka lightly pressed with prodding eyes, the padawan a little flustered. Anakin noted her hands gripping her knees, realizing how unnerved she was at the moment.

"Well, it's hard not to pay attention when you're practically on fire in front of me." He said, mirroring her previous train of thought. She lost the irate fire inside of her, slumping down humbly.

"I could say the same, sky guy…" Ahsoka pouted to herself, the remark mumbled out as she put a hand to her chin and an elbow on her knee. Skywalker's eyebrows rose questioningly, but decided not to go any further. The Jedi knight could sense that she wasn't in the mood to elaborate on her own thoughts…

Even if she wasn't going back to meditation, he was. Anakin shut off his blue eyes to the world, let out a smooth breath, and relaxed again. Once more, Ahsoka's energy pretty much blinded him when he started to reach out with the force. He'd seen such powerful force energy in many of the Jedi Masters; this energy only pushed him to stick with her. Instead of usually rushing through the intense ball of fire that was Ahsoka, Anakin decided to wrap his force waves around it; to study it.

Ahsoka' energy intrigued him constantly. The way it was almost _alive…_ the way it beat like a drum when fighting, the way it built and popped like gunfire when she fumed, and the way it rocked like a gentle wave when she was comfortable…

Obi Wan's energy did quite the same thing; rocking, pulsing, beating… But Ahsoka's force control was much feistier than his old Master's, and this interested him immensely.

She had tightened when Anakin had first wrapped his force waves about her, the energy slinking around her like nice warm bed sheets. The comfort in such power let her unwind, a smile gracing her maroon lips before she rested in her master's energy. Like a child encased in their mother's arms, Ahsoka was nestled nicely into Anakin's force signature, closing her own eyes sleepily.

"Sleepy?" Anakin suddenly remarked, making her straighten in his cocoon of energy.

"No…" She said quietly, not really focusing on much. Somehow, the Togrutan padawan suddenly realized that he was putting her to sleep, his supremacy in the force overpowering her own abilities. She fought back, sitting up higher and rotating her shoulders to work out any knots that had surfaced while sitting.

Anakin smirked; the exercise was working splendidly. It was now her power against his; the padawan unbelievably outmatched. Yet Anakin only poured little bits of his energy at her, making her work at releasing his hold over her. The Jedi mind trick was something Obi Wan had once shown him. It was a powerful skill to weald, and it was even more powerful if one could shake it off.

Ahsoka's brow crumpled together in concentration, declining to fall asleep to the subconscious commands to do so. Wave after wave of her master's familiar vigor crashed against her as if she was some small shore, each one stronger than the last. But she fired back, her own energy reaching him. Skywalker almost laughed when he received feelings of annoyance from his frisky padawan; Ahsoka down right refused to give up. Even if her own force waves were fading, Anakin silently marveled at her ability to 'stay afloat' for this long.

He yanked his force energy closer to himself, Ahsoka sucking a sharp breath of air when his power shot back from her with an unmissable snap. The breath was released into a huff, Ahsoka slumping for a second as she was fully free of Anakin's force.

"What was that about?!" She demanded without anger, now that the challenge was over.

"Mind control." Anakin simply replied as his brown hair was abruptly whisked up in a now cooler breeze. The two looked upwards, not remembering such moist air when first arriving. The sky was now grey, the heavy, curdling clouds thundering over the horizon. "You didn't do too bad, snips."

"You were holding back, though." Ahsoka half heartedly pointed out, the observation making him straighten in surprise. Her blue eyes gazed downward, her expression showing that she wasn't fully pleased with her abilities.

"Even if I was, the-"

"You were, master." Ahsoka repeated quietly, cutting him off. He frowned.

"Okay, I was. But you still held your own. You've never practiced this before." Skywalker noted, watching Ahsoka's glacier eyes analyze such facts. "You did great, Ahsoka." She tentatively smiled, happy that no disappointment appeared in his expression when she looked to him. He stood, inhaling the now grave, wet air. His hands were set to his hips, Ahsoka rising as well.

The high, green mountains before them held back the rain, thunder and lightening clashing behind the living backdrop. The birds that had been resting in the ruins were taking off, cawing manically as they raced to the trees.

"So… race you back to the _Twilight_?" Skywalker asked, turning to his right to see a wild smirk erupt on Ahsoka's lips. There goes that spark again; Anakin noted with a smirk himself, her eyes alight.

"I'll give you a head start, since **I** won last time."

~End~


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

1. Alright, first of all, I'm sorry that this took WAY too long (gets shot). But school's a beeoch, I got sick _twice_ and the whole college issue is breathing down my neck… Anyway enough about me, on with the story! (Finally) BTW: Thanks for the reviews; I love how supportive you all are!

2. Anyway, so I don't get sued: **Star Wars not owned by me… Owned by George Lucas. (Dude, he must be LOADED.)**

3. Okay, guess what?! They're still on the same nameless planet from chapter two! :D (Sucks at finding real star wars places…)

--

#3: Trust 

_Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are endless-_ Mother Teresa

"Ready Ahsoka?" Anakin questioned, letting his blue lightsaber light in a familiar hum. Ahsoka was already in a defensive stance, the Togruta girl ready to rocket off on the balls of her feet. The question asked by her master made her slump down with a smirk.

"No master, I just ignited my lightsaber 'cause I thought I'd-"

"Don't get snippy with me…" He teased back, cutting her off with the old phrase that had gotten her her nickname. Ahsoka rolled her eyes quickly, eager to start the sudden spar. He'd never really sparred with her before and she was more than willing to show him what she could do.

"I'm ready when you are!" She assured, getting back onto the balls of her feet, shifting over a small crack in the rock beneath her feet. The air about the two Jedi was damp and cool, the thunderstorm that had threatened them at the ruins already passing with a nothing but a light drizzle.

Still, the light rainfall had done its purpose, purging the earth and sky of the hot, dry burn of the sun that had stuck to the planet like an unwanted dust. On their race back to the _Twilight_, which ended in nothing but the two going in circles, they had found yet another section of the ruined city. The cleared rectangular stone slab reminded the Jedi Knight immediately of an arena, the Battle of Geonosis coming clearly to mind. Yet, after noticing how fired up Ahsoka _still _was, Anakin thought that using said arena for its purpose might not be a bad thing.

Just when Ahsoka was about roar off her feet without his permission, he said:

"GO!"

In an unoriginal start, their sabers clashed to form an x, Ahsoka already bouncing back on her little legs, swerving right to try and hit again. She was blocked, and Anakin kept up with her, knowing that she was attempting to fake him out with her side to side movements.

The red boots scuffed up tiny pebbles, swiftly beating the ground as she literally flew on the rock. Anakin was taken aback by just how nimble and swift his padawan was. His heavy form and steps were not slow in any manner; in fact, he was one of the fastest Jedi known. But Ahsoka just was tinier, slimmer, lighter… perhaps she was making up for the fact that she wasn't as skilled.

"Whoa, hey! You tryin' to kill me!?" Anakin suddenly remarked while blocking a swipe that clearly could've killed him if hadn't been a Jedi Knight.

"What? You getting beaten, master?" She shot back quickly, ducking his deflection of blue saber. He had to swiftly swish his blade back and forth like a pendulum to cover each of her shots, but he knew already that she was loosing the fiery momentum she'd started with.

Green blazed about her face, lighting her intricate birthmarks like neon signs. The emerald weapon reflected in her blue eyes, swinging in her pupils with mad intent to win.

"That was for making me scrub the entire bridge last month!" Ahsoka scoffed playfully when their lightsabers clashed once more, the two held at a momentary stand still.

"Well, you _did_deserve it, snips." He haughtily smirked, almost laughing when another spark lit and died on her face. Skywalker threw her off his lightsaber, abruptly coming at her with just as many shots as she had. Ahsoka couldn't duck them all, reverting to her Shein grip. The reverse hold helped her immensely, and was something her master couldn't do.

The Togruta tipped back on her heels to just miss a blow that probably would've sliced her in two. Her gaping expression, crowned with her cordovan lips hanging open, reached her master.

"What? You getting beaten?"

They charged forward, more than eager to beat each other. Padawan caught her master's lightsaber under hers, and then knocked him over with a slam from her body, her hip smashing against his stomach. Anakin stumbled in reverse, but immediately sprung back, their sabers clinking rapidly with rhythmic buzzes and clicks.

"I thought- this was- a saber- spar- you cheater!" He grunted through swings, his blue eyes attentively locked on her.

"Who said?" Ahsoka quipped back, keeping all her attention on his saber. He noted this, and did the same as she had before, knocking her onto the ground with a side crash. She performed a handspring, flying back at him with a spin.

Ahsoka now sidestepped her master constantly, avoiding a saber swipe to knock him in the back of the leg. He bowed but didn't fall, trying to fling his saber back to catch her. But she flew right over his head, a blur of orange, red, and white as she vaulted off his shoulders, weakly attempting to hit him with her lime blade in mid air. She landed, and none too soon, Anakin hot on her heels. She back tracked swiftly; her boots skimming the pebbles she'd once flew over in the beginning of their spar.

Her tiny back hit a half crumbled pillar at the edge of the arena, and panic flared in her, shooting up her spine as she dropped to her knees to miss another blow that scorched the rock where her head once was.

Standing and squatting, standing and squatting, Ahsoka was stuck against the vine wrapped pillar; narrowly evading blue saber moves made by her Jedi Master. Anakin resisted wiping his brown bangs from his eyes, focusing intently on not hitting Ahsoka, even if he _was _going easy on her.

She spun to the left, hugging the pillar as she pulled herself in to spin against it. Anakin wasted little time, still swiping the air that the orange Togruta had just occupied. A boot clad foot slammed into the square of his back, knocking the wind out him and sending him into the grass outside the stone arena. Ahsoka let go of the vine she'd grabbed a hold of, re-igniting her lightsaber.

Ahsoka was too winded to talk, but prepared for her master to rise for the tall grass he'd dropped in. Over her now deep breaths, she heard the hum of another saber, and flew back from her left to miss Anakin's shot.

"One thing to remember," He put in a little lesson between his own heavy exhales, standing a ways from his tense padawan. "Never let your guard down in a battle. Expect the unexpected."

"I _know_, Master." She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Then how come you had to think fast to miss me?" He aptly pointed out, Ahsoka letting her eyes dart to the ground in quick thought. He dropped from his battle stance, muscles relaxing. "Alright, I think that's enough sparring for today."

"Come on, Master, that wasn't even five minutes!" She whined, Anakin laughing. His saber hissed close, the hilt now settled on his hip. His unsatisfied padawan grudgingly did the same, crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

"Still winded?" Skywalker noted, Ahsoka rigidly hushing her exhales. "S'alright, snips." He assured with a smile, one returned with hesitance. He walked over to her, and she turned, expecting to head back for the _Twilight_. "Can I see your lightsaber?"

"What?" Gawking at him, one of her orange hands hovered over her weapon.

"You got ears. Lightsaber, Ahsoka."

"Actually Master, we Togruta use our lekku as sensory appendages instead of ears because we don't have any." Ahsoka replied smartly up to her master, who shot her a half annoyed, half amused glare. Her blue eyes laughed at him, her chin tipped up to beam straightly at his face.

"Alright then…" He suddenly reached out and gave one of her blue and white lekku a tiny little tug. Her shoulder shot up to scuff his hand off as she hollered a lighthearted 'Hey!' in return, her braid skimming his fingers as he pulled away. "Use your lekku. Lightsaber."

She slapped the weapon into his hand, waiting impatiently for him to explain just why he'd needed her lightsaber. Green light swiftly radiated from the saber, and Anakin shifted his hand about, as if studying the Togruta's weapon. He tossed it between both hands and even held the lighted saber up to his face.

The light swished away, and he tossed Ahsoka her lightsaber. She caught it in both hands, leaning back from the unexpected throw.

"That's it? No comment, Sky guy?" The blue eyed Padawan shook her saber at Anakin as he took out his own and did the same.

"Take mine."

Ahsoka stopped, lowering her saber to stare between her Master and the silver tool he held out for her to take. Every time she glanced up to him, his sharp blue eyes were fixed on her bewildered ones.

"Master…" The Padawan almost sighed, aghast as to why he wanted to transfer such an important piece of him to her.

"Take it." Skywalker insisted, Ahsoka feeling his palpable gaze on her as she reached for the lightsaber. Her little orange-red fingers curled about the metal, Anakin slowly letting his own bulky digits release their grip. It lurched under her hold, the Jedi Knight watching with amusement as her hand fell from the saber's weight much like Padme's had.

"It's a bit heavier than mine." She thought aloud, now ignoring her previous cautiousness for curiosity as she held the weapon to her face. Ahsoka's eyes observed the grooves and bumps of his lightsaber, the black grips at the bottom catching her fingers as she rolled it in her hand like he had. The oceanic orbs shot over the saber to catch her master, who looked as if he was waiting for her to say more. "You can have it back, Master."

She hesitantly tossed his saber to him, Anakin easily catching it and slipping to onto his belt.

"Let's go, Ahsoka. Admiral Yularen is probably wondering where we are by now." Anakin turned to head back, Ahsoka's white brows shooting up on her forehead.

"You didn't tell him we were leaving!" She quickened her lively pace to reach him, a shocked smirk pushing up her cheekbones.

Her master only shrugged, a smile settling on his face now as they stepped off the stone arena. Anakin waited silently as they began to walk through the jungle; it wouldn't be long until Ahsoka piped up about the whole saber matter; she was impatient that way.

"Master?" _That took a little longer than I thought…_

"Mm?" He sent her a sideways look, watching her lips purse as she fumbled for the right words to start with.

"What was that all about?" Ahsoka piped up, arching one eyebrow when she'd locked her half confused, half inquisitive gaze on her Master.

"I thought you'd never ask snips!" Anakin mocked with a chuckle, the Togruta shrinking into her shoulders bashfully. He continued when she undid her recoil. "Well, I figured it might be nice to be familiar with each other's lightsabers, you know, in case we needed use the other's in a dire situation."

"You already used mine, though." She tentatively pointed out, ashamedly remembering her hostage situation with Bane.

"You never used mine." Anakin smoothly added while still not turning to look at his padawan. But he had a light, airy smile on his face, keeping Ahsoka from believing that he was angry or displeased with her.

"That's true… You never let me get near it…" She recalled smugly, making Skywalker think back to the few times she'd tried to grab it and he'd force pulled it back to him. "Or even-"

"I also wanted to show you that I trust you." He casually cut her off, as if discussing the weather. Ahsoka's head snapped back, her silka bead braid hitting her lekku. The gawking expression she was slapped with crumbled under a humbled smile, the tiny curl of her lips gracing her quite youthfully.

Anakin's smile ceased to fade, the Jedi Knight's chest swelling when a quick flare of joy radiated from his Padawan. His blue eyes watched the path before them, softened by the exchange he'd just given. The remainder of their walk consisted of each other listening to twigs crunch under long, steady strides, and bouncy, youthful ones.

Yet, even with the silence to think, it never really occurred to him until they reached the _Twilight_ how true Obi-Wan had been a while ago:

"_Teaching is a privilege." _

An absolute, utter privilege.


End file.
